


SNIPPET I

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92





	SNIPPET I

Adam's text alert went off as he exited the small stage at the radio station. It was Sauli.

Sauli: I liked your jeans. Those are my favorite.

Adam: How do you know what I'm wearing.

Sauli: Live Stream

Adam: Really? I thought you were meeting some of your friends for lunch

Sauli: I missed you. I went on Twitter and saw that there would be a live stream today, so I cancelled my lunch

Adam: I miss you too, baby. You need to be careful with Twitter, okay? Some mean people.

Sauli: I know who to follow. It's only the funny, nice ones, and the ones who know where you'll be.

Adam: The funny nice ones? How do you know that?

Sauli: C'mon, you know some of them too. And I had to see your face, watch you smile

Adam: You should have skyped me.

Sauli: No, I wanted to see you waving your hands and making people laugh.

Adam: I wave my hands? 

Sauli: Yes, like an old Italian man you wave your hands. And you smile.

Adam: I smile? 

Sauli: Yes, you smile at your fans. I think you like all those crazy people.

Adam: I guess I do. They make me feel welcome. So, you liked my jeans, huh? 

Sauli: They make your legs look a million miles long. Do you know they have a #teamlegs

Adam: Goof!

Sauli: I'm serious, they do

Adam: And what team are you on, my love?

Sauli: Team Legs is my 4th favorite.

Adam: And the other 3?

Sauli: Never mind, you'll get a big head. 

Adam: A what!

Sauli: Ha, see, you're being bad already.

Adam: So, about the jeans.

Sauli: Yeah, the jeans. From now on, every time you wear them, I want you to think about me.

Adam: And what should I think?

Sauli:That I have seen, kissed, licked, and sucked every inch of what is under them.

Adam: Shit, Sauli! Are you trying to get me kicked off the stage next time?

Sauli: If I were there, I would make everyone leave for 10 minutes, just 10 minutes.

Adam: And?

Sauli: And I would "Do Bad Things To You." :)

Adam: With all those people outside the door? And maybe with the camera still on?

Sauli: ESPECIALLY with all those people outside the door and the camera on.

Adam: But you know how noisy I can be.

Sauli: ESPECIALLY with all those people outside the door and the camera still on.

Adam: And where would YOU be?

Sauli: On my knees in front of you.

Adam: God, Sauli. That's a picture I won't be able to banish any time soon.

Sauli: Good. I want proof of that next time you wear the jeans.

Adam: And how will you see that proof if we're not live streamed?

Sauli: I will ask my new Twitter friends to send me the video.

Adam: Don't you dare!!

Sauli: Is that an order?

Adam: Ha! I know where that would lead! How about if it is a suggestion?

Sauli: No, I am going to get to know a few of them better so I can get what I want.

Adam: Well I'll say one thing for you, you know how to get what you want.

Sauli: Really? Can I get anything I want?

Adam: Of course.

Sauli: I want, no I NEED, to see you.

Adam: Are you doing anything this weekend, maybe Thursday to Sunday?

Sauli: No.

Adam: Give me 10 minutes and your airline confirmation will be in your email.

Sauli: Where will you be?

Adam: I don't know, I'll have to look. Someplace romantic, I hope.

Sauli: It doesn't matter.

Adam: No, it doesn't, does it? Watch your email.

Sauli: Are you still wearing the jeans?

Adam: Yes, why?

Sauli: Skype me, we need to talk <3

Adam: You are so bad!

Sauli: Airline ticket. Jeans. Skype. We'll talk.


End file.
